


Of Windows, Dreams and Family

by Elvaethor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: A series of snapshots of Neil and Andrew's life after PSU
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally read AFTG last week after a friend of mine has been bugging me about it for like two years, and this happened two days after I'd finished it and an exceptionally good fanfic (Lessons in Cartography by crazy_like_a, if you haven't read it seriously go do that, it's the one with the highest kudos by nearly 2000). Sorry if it's bad, or I have something seriously wrong, this thing basically splurged out one night and it's been through a grand total of one edit, so, yeah.
> 
> Inspired by my own fear of motion sensor lights that come on for no discernible reason.

Neil stood in the kitchen staring out of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the back of the cabin; the usual view from the mountainside cut off in the pitch black of the night. Allison had arranged for them to come here and get away from their busy lives for two weeks, and Neil had been relieved when they had all managed to get the time off to get together in what felt like far too long. He knew that even Andrew had relaxed once they had all made it to the cabin in one piece, their flights landing safely and his and Neil’s drive finally over.

But that was far from Neil’s mind at the moment, his stare unwavering out into the night, his mind fighting his muscles, which were tensed in that all too familiar way. He’d thought he’d got over this, the urge for his feet to move, hit the ground and never stop. The feeling hadn’t crept up on him for at least two years now, ever since he and Andrew bought their house, but there was a good reason for his instinct now; the porch light was on. The motion sensor had triggered just as he came into view of the window, and it hadn’t picked his movement up, it certainly hadn’t done so the previous night. Something, or someone, had moved out there.

He fought the feeling with tooth and nail, trying to force his body to relax and his mother’s voice in the back of his head to stop it’s persistent, repetitive _‘Run! Run, Run Run!’_ He wasn’t moving until the light went off, or something else happened. _Get it together, Neil._ Five minutes later and the lights flicked off, and his lungs let go of a breath that had been building slowly as the minutes dragged by. He waited a couple more seconds before moving towards the window and trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness that had moved back over the wooden veranda.

Just as he was about to turn away and go towards the kitchen, the lights flared back on, lighting up the world far too bright, far too suddenly, but it was the sight they revealed that made Neil jump. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, the lights still glaring far too bright. A small movement to his left made him snap his gaze towards the hand that was slightly waving to get his attention, but…how?

He looked back towards the window, only to find his gaze settling on the pastel-painted wall, his mind racing to grasp the answers just out of reach. Reality finally snapped back into place when he realised that there was a voice, soft but determined. He was in their bedroom, the room they’d spent three nights in already, the cabin walls were around him and the window was downstairs, but most importantly, Andrew was crouched on the floor an arms distance away from him.

Neil’s brain kick-started again and wrapped around the words Andrew was saying, letting them make sense. “…mare. Neil, look at me. It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here.”

Neil looked back over at Andrew. He looked as concerned as Neil had ever seen him, apparently Neil hadn’t acted like this for a while and Andrew wasn’t expecting it. He tried to calm his breathing a bit more before he said anything, using Andrew as his safety line to pull him back from the edge of the cliff his dream had taken him to. “Riko was here at the cabin,” he managed to mumble out. “He, he had your head…Y-you…” He stared into Andrew’s eyes, his unfinished sentence passing between them. He reached a hand up to Andrew’s face, stopping and letting it hover close enough he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, waiting for a ‘yes’ for permission to touch. Andrew lent into his hand, and Neil cradled his face before slipping his hand down to his neck to feel his pulse. Neil didn’t need to say anything, he knew that Andrew understood.

“Do you want to leave?” Andrews cold mask had disappeared for Neil ages ago, but it still surprised him how easily Andrew could slip it back on when he needed to.

The question sat in Neil’s chest for all of five seconds before his answer came flooding from every corner of his being. “I’m done running, especially when I have my family with me.” Andrew nodded and slowly moved to pick him up from the floor to move them back to the bed, his movements deliberately slower so Neil could say no if he needed to.

“At least you didn’t touch me this time.” Neil huffed out a breath. Last time he’d dreamt he’d lost Andrew his hand had reached over to check that his body was warm in the bed next to him, which had lead to a bruise on his ribs that Andrew had fussed over for a week afterwards.

The words that fell out of his mouth filled him with shame, “I ran.”

Andrew kissed his cheek and finally smiled, even if it was reserved. “You’re still here, if you ran you did a pretty bad job of it.” He glanced down at Neil before lowering him onto the bed. “Besides, I wouldn’t let you get away easily if you try and run. I need someone to feed the cats.”

“You’d leave our children to starve?” The mock outrage helped to loosen the last of the tightness in his chest. Neil grabbed Andrews shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’d never run from you, only to you. Your face is too pretty.”

“One of us has to be the good looking one,” Andrew's voice was teasing, a tone it had taken him a while to master.

“Fuck you.”

“Hmm,” Andrew seemed to think about it for a moment. “Change the pronoun and sure.” He kissed Neil’s forehead as they got under the covers. “But tomorrow, for now, let’s go back to sleep. I don’t want Allison to throw a plate at me, again.” Neil chuckled at the memory of Allison shouting at them for disturbing her beauty sleep.

His eyes were closed the moment Andrew wrapped their legs together, and he was asleep within the minute. There were no more dreams to disturb them for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew ends up in hospital.

Neil looked over at Andrew, the tension in his shoulders only increasing at the sight of his too-pale skin. They’d been walking back home after Neil had convinced Andrew to take him for a picnic in the woods by their house. Neil tried to remember the warm sunlight falling through the leaves above them, the smile on Andrew’s face as Neil tried to feed him a grape, anything before he’d heard his name screamed from where Andrew had stopped to retie his laces.

He’d reacted on instinct as he pulled the knife from his armband, and turned just in time to see the man running at him. He’d almost sneered at the way the body had continued to run past him despite the knife sunk deep into its neck. He barely remembered thinking how grateful he was for Andrew insisting that he kept a knife with him when they went out, a fleeting thought before he’d looked over at Andrew and the world spun around him.

He’d expected to wake up once he’d rushed over to where Andrew was now crouched on one knee, his hand holding his abdomen as blood coated everything. Neil didn’t remember calling the ambulance, or much of anything after Andrew had gritted his teeth and fallen onto his back. He did remember punching the police officer that had tried to drag him away from his husband though, and the entire time he was being questioned he made sure to use his most sadistic grin to show the officer that he’d do it again if they tried to stop him from being with Andrew.

Only once they had got to the hospital and the doctor had told him with a small smile on her face that Andrew was going to be fine did Neil let the officers lead him away, telling them that he was ready to tell them everything.

Tapping on the window beside him drew his gaze away from Andrew and up at Nicky’s solemn face. He opened the door and watched as Nicky looked over at Andrew with a tear in his eye, but he made no move to reach out and touch either of them, knowing how well that would go over right now.

“I can watch…” Neil’s nose flared as he looked at Nicky, who trailed off without finishing. “You need to rest too Neil.” He was right, but Andrew could wake up at any point and Neil needed to be here to make sure he was okay. Nicky sighed before he turned to sit down in the chair at the foot of the bed. “At least step out and go speak to Kevin. He’s on the phone to Ichirou.” He looked at Neil as he must have seen him flinch. “I’ll call you if anything happens.” Neil nodded at him before leaving to find Kevin.

He didn’t have to look very far, he saw Jean stood by the door to the toilets and stormed inside before Jean could say anything to him. Neil didn’t care but the doctors might have something to say about getting another patient to treat. Kevin was sat on one of the toilets, silently fuming as he listened to whatever Moriyama was saying to him. Neil just stared at him and held his hand out.

Kevin hesitated for a moment, concern etched across his face before he handed over the phone. “…contract. If we hadn’t…” Ichirou’s calm voice only served to enflame Neil’s anger further, the flames inside his chest reaching up into his throat.

“Lord Moriyama, how nice to hear your voice.” The spiel that Ichirou had been going through stopped abruptly, clearly not expecting to be interrupted. “Now, where were you? I hope it was good.” Neil did nothing to hide the venom in his voice, he knew Ichirou wouldn’t say anything about it, not when he’d failed to uphold his end of their deal.

“Mr Josten. May I extend mine and my families sympathies to you and your husband during this time. I assure you that we have been doing everything in our power to track down the last of…” Neil bristled, but he knew that he’d only get away with disrespecting Ichirou a handful of times before his patience wore thin.

Once Ichirou stopped to pause, Neil jumped in. “Of course, _Lord_ Moriyama. I am grateful for your sympathy, but currently, my husband is unable to receive such kind words. May I remind you that you once promised me…”

“I know what I promised you, Neil.” Ichirou’s voice had changed, but Neil couldn’t tell if the regret he heard was just a front or not. “I’ve already spoken to the police to make sure they understand what happened. Your father’s man was deranged, but he could have been useful.” Neil didn’t miss the scold that hid beneath the words, but Ichirou’s smile was unmissable when he spoke again. “It’s a shame he killed himself after he failed.”

“Thank you, my Lord. I hope similar situations don’t happen again. I may have to retire early from Exy to do the job I’m sure your family is more than capable of finishing.”

“Careful Mr Josten. I have taken some of the blame for this, but do not overstep the mark in your anger, or it may not be your father's men who visit you next time.” Neil steeled his gaze at Kevin, before Ichirou told him that they were finished talking and the line went dead.

Kevin looked like he’d had all of the air removed from his body, but Neil just handed his phone back before walking back to Andrew’s room and sitting down in the chair beside him.

It took two hours before Andrew stirred and groaned at the pain. Neil fussed over him before Andrew told Nicky to fuck off for looking at him like a puppy who’d just seen its owner die. His first words to Neil surprised him. “Are the foxes all okay?”

It made Neil chuckle. He slid off the bed and opened the door, looking out at his family, all sat on chairs looking grim, apart from Renee who’d noticed Neil in the doorway and was returning his smile. “Why don’t you ask them yourself?”


End file.
